Cam (TToTT)
Cam is one of the six bachelors in the game Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns. He lives in Bluebell from the beginning of the game, and works as the town's florist. His store is between Town Hall and Howard's Cafe. He is passionate about flowers, and if you talk to him while he's working, he may seem annoyed that you're bothering him. He may seem like an egocentric and rude character, but upon befriending, you will find that he's very sensitive and kind. He lives at Howard's Cafe and is good friends with Laney. There is no rival marriage in Two Towns, so you don't have to worry about the two getting married. Cam obviously loves flowers, which is one of the easiest and best gifts for him. He also loves cats, but unfortunately cannot have one because he lives at the Cafe. Some of his requests and events will include cats. cam_img_1.png cam_img_2.png cam_img_3.png cam_img_4.png cam_img_5.png cam_img_6.png 'Schedule' Sunday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Saturday (Sunny, Snowy, or Rainy) *6:00 am to 8:00 am - Howard's cafe *8:00 am to 5:30 pm - Flower Shop *5:30 pm to midnight - Howard's cafe Monday (All Weather) *6:00 am to midnight - Unavailable Thursday and Friday (Sunny, Snowy, or Rainy) *6:00 am to 10:00 am - Howard's Cafe *10:00 am to 12:00 pm - Walking to Bluebell Low-Mountain *12:00 pm to 8:00 pm - Bluebell Low-Mountain area *8:00 pm to 10:00 pm - Walking back to Howard's Cafe *10:00 pm to midnight - Howard's Cafe Sundays, Tuesday through Saturday (Stormy or Rainy) *6:00 am to midnight - Howard's Cafe 'Gifts' }} 'Dating Information' Date times: '''Tuesdays, 6pm to 10pm; Thursdays or Fridays, 11am to 4pm. '''Dating locations: ''Good - Flower Beds, Town Outskirts, Stream. ''Okay - ''Church ''Bad - Town Square 'Flower Events' Purple Flower Event *'Time: '''Tuesday, 6pm to 10pm. *'Weather: Sunny or Snowy. *'Date location: '''Flower beds. *'Friendships needed: '''Cam at purple flower colour or higher. Cam notices that you seem to like flowers. These particular flowers are cared for by Rose, who comes here every day. They really are well maintained; in fact, all of the flowers in town are well taken care of. He recently had to leave for a while to study flower arrangement. He saw a lot of flowers that smelled nice and looked very lovely, but the flowers in Bluebell Town are the best anywhere. What do you think about the flowers? '''Option 1 - "They are beautiful flowers" (+2000FP) All of the villagers that he's met are also gentle and kind, just like the flowers. Cam realizes that it is pretty late, but he enjoyed talking with you. Option 2 - "They are delicious flowers" (-3000FP) ...you want to eat the flowers? Cam hopes that you don't plan on eating these particular flowers! He becomes annoyed and walks away. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Blue Flower Event *'Time: '''Thursday or Friday, 11am to 4pm. *'Weather: Sunny or Snowy. *'Date location: '''Town outskirts. *'Friendships needed: '''Cam at blue flower colour or higher. Cam seems to be lost in thought. He explains that a friend of his in the city is going to get married and Cam is planning on sending a bouquet of flowers. The bride likes pink and white so he plans on using pink and white flowers, but he can't decide what to use as an accent flower. '''Option 1 - "How about Pink Rose?" (-2000FP) He was asking about an accent color. Using the same color as the main color would hide the accent flower. Cam didn't really enjoy your chat today and he has to leave. Option 2 - "Gerbera would be good!" (+3000FP) Cam had been considering using that flower, but since you think it'll work then he'll go ahead and use it! He thanks you for your great advice and leaves to go work on the bouquet. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Green Flower Event *'Time: '''Friday, 11am to 4pm. *'Weather: Sunny or Snowy. *'Date location: '''Flower beds. *'Friendships needed: '''Cam at green flower colour or higher; Rutger at 1 white flower or higher. Cam tells you that lately that he hasn't been selling much at his shop. He believes the reason is because he isn't very good with serving customers. Cam knows he has to do something to resolve this issue, but he doesn't know what to do. You offer to help him at his shop. Maybe Cam can learn a few things by watching you. At the shop, you ring a bell to entice customers but no one seems to be coming. He is a little discouraged. '''Option 1 - "Leave it all to me!" (-1000FP) You get back to work and eventually take care of all of the items for sale. Cam is impressed that you've worked hard and sold everything. He didn't really get the chance to study customer service though because you did all of the work. Cam thanks you for the help you've given him today. Option 2 - "The two of us will succeed!" (+3000FP) Cam agrees; he feels that the that the two of you can do it. You go back to ringing your bell and eventually Rutger comes to the shop to investigate all the racket you are making. Cam struggles to greet his "customer" but Rutger understands. Even as a child, Cam was never very good with expressing himself, but recently Rutger notices that he's been more lively. Maybe it's because of you? Well, if Rutger has noticed, it must be true. Rutger decides to buy a rose and then leaves to return home. Eventually the two of you sell all of the items. Cam thanks you for helping him with his customers. He believes he is getting better at it. He invites you to spend time with him at the café before you go home. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Yellow Flower Event *'Time: '''Thursday or Friday, 11am to 4pm. *'Weather: Sunny or Snowy. *'Date location: '''Bluebell low-mountain area. *'Friendships needed: '''Cam at yellow flower colour or higher; Ash at purple flower colour or higher; Georgia at 2 white flowers or higher. The two of you are chatting by the stream when you spot a cat that is stuck on the island the stream wraps around. You run over and help the cat to safer (and less wet) ground. Cam notices that the cat has a collar and guesses that it is lost. He suggests that the two of you search for the cat's owner. You find Ash and explain the situation. Unfortunately he doesn't know where the cat's owner is. Next, the two of you ask Georgia about the cat. The cat is familiar... she believes the cat came from another village and belongs to one of their customers. If you can't find the cat's owner, she and her dad can take care of it for a while. The two of you continue to search for the cat's owner but you're not having any luck. Cam is worried and isn't sure what to do if you can't find its owner. '''Option 1 - "Let's return it to where we found it!" (-4000FP) Cam does not like the idea of returning the cat back to where the two of you found it. He didn't realize you were that kind of a person! Cam will continue to search for the cat's owner on his own. Cam and the cat leave you behind on top of the mountain. Option 2 - "Don't give up the search!" (+3000FP) Your encouragement cheers Cam up. Suddenly you hear a voice calling out. It's the cat's owner! The lady is ecstatic to find her lost cat. She was worried when she noticed the cat had run off to chase a bug and has been searching ever since. The lady thanks the two of you for helping her cat. She wanted to reward you, but Cam is just glad that he was able to find the cat's owner and no reward is necessary. As they turn to go, the cat seems to thank Cam for helping her. Cam thanks you and feels pleased with the outcome of this situation. When he spends time with you, time seems to go by quickly. You'll return to your farmhouse when the event is over. 'Marriage Requirements' You must have 4 flowers (hearts) with Howard and Laney before you can propose to Cam. Also note that Cam does NOT have a reverse proposal, so you must be the one who proposes to Cam. You also do NOT need to go on a date in order to propose. All you have to do is give him the Blue Feather as a gift and watch the cutscene unfold. After Laney and Howard have 4 flowers (hearts) you might need to wait a couple days before you can propose.(Sometimes the store will sell it in either towns.) The different flower quotes If you are a female player,Cam will say different things if you have high friendship points with him. Two flowers:"When you want to thank someone,give them a bouquet.Make it one of my bouquets,though,of course." Three flowers: "Have you ever tried one of Laney's desserts?I think they're really good." Four Flowers:"Hey,what do you think of Howard,____?Don't get me wrong...I like him and all,but when you live with someone...Well,you know what I mean,right?They can sometimes drive you up the wall..." Five flowers:"I live in this village because of all the beautiful flowers here.I love flowers,don't you?" Six flowers:"A single flower is beautiful just by itself.However,if you combine them,they'll be even more beautiful.That's what I'm trying to find:The way to best bring out a flower's beauty." Seven flowers:"I always feel at peace when I'm with you.I guess what I mean is that you're a really important person in my life,____." Category:Twin Villages NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Twin Villages Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Category:ToTT Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Bachelors